legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S1 P10/Transcript
(Garrick is seen on his communicator talking to an unknown individual) Garrick: You sure the intel is true? ???: Yes sir, our spies have indicated that large amounts of essence has been transported to the HQ. Garrick: Alright, i'll gather my team and T.F.G and we'll head out, meet you there Captain. ???: Roger that, meet you there. (Meanwhile, the Protectors are seen with T.F.G in the training sim) Allen: Siris, on your left! (Siris is seen fighting groups of holographic Shadows, with one pouncing him from the left where he proceeds to stab it through the jaw) Siris: Thanks for the heads up. Tempest: These holograms seem easier than the real thing. Kyle: They kind of are Commander. (Garrick enters the simulation room, stopping the holograms) Rex: Ah man Garrick, why ruin the fun? Peros: Yeah, I was on a damn roll man. Garrick: Pack up everyone, we got a new mission. Gregor: Where to sir? Garrick: ATLAS HQ. Lenius: What's going on? Garrick: They've started working on a new version of MANTICORE, one fused with shadow energy. Siris: That can't be good. Garrick: It's not, that's why we're getting a bit of help this time. Tempest: From who? Garrick: You'll see, now move out! (Meanwhile, Irons meets with a clone of Delanis to discuss plans) Delanis: What is the status of your operation Irons? Johnathan: The MANTICORE project is going exactly as you requested sir, the human trials were successful in achieving your demands. Delanis: How painful were their deaths? Johnathan: More painful and quicker than the original MANTICORE my lord. Delanis: Excellent Irons, with this weapon we will be able to eliminate all life in the Multiverse way quicker than anticipated. Johnathan: Trust me my lord, you won't regret recruiting me. Delanis: I hope so, do not fail me Irons. Johnathan: Yes my lord. (The Protectors meet up at the Rendezvous point outside Atlas HQ) Allen: Ok, so where's the backup? ???: Right behind you. (The Protectors and T.F.G turn to see members of Task Force 141 behind them) Price: Always a pleasure to work with the best Protectors. Garrick: Pleasures all mine Captain. Price: We ready to move out yet? Garrick: Yeah, just give us a sec- ???: Don't forget about me. (Luna flies in from above and lands next to Price) Lenius: Where the hell have you been. Luna: You seem to forget that I have royal responsibilities Leni. Lenius: Call me that again and you won't have to worry about flying again. Garrick: Okay calm down guys, let's move out. Ghost: Roger that. (The Protectors, T.F.G, and Task Force 141 sneak down to the entrance) Garrick: Peros? Peros: Don't mind if I do. (Peros sneaks up behind one of the guards while Garrick sneaks behind the other, they both slit the guards throats and disintegrate the corpses) Garrick: Alright move. (The groups move in to the complex and kill a few more guards before finding a terrible sight) Luna: What the- is this? Kyle: Yes, the human test chambers. (A group of chambers are shown with corpses inside covered in boils and burns) Ghost: They must have been MANTICORE test subjects. ???: Yes, they were. (The heroes turn to find Irons and a group of ATLAS ans Shadow troopers) Johnathan: They actually produced some pretty amazing results. Luna: Can't you see what you're doing? You're killing people your company was built to protect. How can you allow this?! Johnathan: Please Princess, what's a few worthless lives in the grand scheme of things? Delanis: He is right. (A clone of Delanis appears beside Irons) Delanis: Human and pony lives are cheap. In the end they will all end up forgotten anyway. Lenius: You piece of shit! Why don't you come down here yourself and face us?! Delanis: Because I have better things to do than fight you. Tempest: What? Destroy the Multiverse? You're gonna find it pretty difficult to do that with us around. Delanis: Oh please Fizzle, killing you would be overkill. What's the point when you can't even fight back with magic? You're weak, just like your friends here. (Tempest begins growing angry and sparks emerge from her horn) Kyle: Hey hey, calm down. Delanis: Ooooh, got you all riled up now did I? I've had my fun here, kill them all. Johnathan: With pleasure my lord. (The soldiers are seen raising their guns, but before they can fire, a Sentinel VTOL hovers over and drops in a squad of Sentinel soldiers including Gideon, Cormack, and Jack Mitchell who begin firing on the Atlas soldiers) Johnathan: Kill them, kill them all! (The soldiers start firing) Gideon: Go on and find the MANTICORE depot, we'll hold them off! Garrick: Alright, let's go! (The Protectors make their way to the depot and find the Manticore deploy drones) Kyle: Alright, i'll plant the charges in here. Once they're armed, get ready to run. Luna: Why? Kyle: Because once they go off, this entire HQ is gonna be flooded with MANTICORE spores. Price: Sir, i'm looking at the schematics for the spores, they've been designed to either kill or corrupt victims who inhale them, and if they don't turn, they die within seconds. Kyle: Well then we better hurry then. (Kyle plants the charges and sets them to 10 minutes) Kyle: Alright guys, we're moving now! (Before they can leave, a Goliath piloted by Irons appears before them) Johnathan: Oh, I don't think you guys are going anywhere. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9